Sunflowers and Forget-Me-Nots
by PrincessVe
Summary: A birthday present to my friend Lucky D. I do not own Hetalia.


**PrincessVe: I do not own Hetalia. This is a birthday present to one of my best friends, Lucky D. Now, see what is in store...**

You were having an amazing night. Russia had taken you out to a wonderful dinner before leading you by the hand to his car. He hadn't told you where he was taking you, but the smile on his face lead you to believe it was good. You hadn't noticed the hint of nervousness that lay behind his eyes. Several minuets you arrived in a field. He got out and, opening the door for you, took your hand. Helping you from your seat, he faced a small hill. A familiar scent flooded you senses and you instantly had the widest smile. Both of you rushed towards the hill top.

Reaching the top, Russia and you came upon a beautiful patch of Sunflowers. He helped you down the hill, letting you roam. You turned to tell him how happy you were when you stopped, surprised. Her was down on one knee, a ring in his hand. "My dear Sunflower, I love you with all my heart and, I feel you love me to. Become one with Mother Russia, Da?" Tears came to your eyes and you nodded, unable to find your voice. When your voice came back to you you spoke.

"Yes. Yes, Ivan, yes!" You tackled him in a hug, knocking the large nation back into the sunflowers though neither of you minded. He laughed, catching your lips with his and sliding the ring on your left ring finger. You kissed him back, pulling back to say a single sentence, "You were right about my love for you."

The months leading up to the wedding were filled with love, planing, and some panic. Finally it was the day of the wedding. It was the first Saturday of November and, unlike most brides, you were calm. No doubt came to you as you were sure of Russia's, or Ivan as you called him, love for you and of your love for him. As you began your waltz down the aisle your eyes flickered to the white and blue Forget-Me-Nots and Sunflowers that the flower girl had dropped, to the white chairs that had been set up, filled with close family and friends, and finally to your finance. Ivan, behind him the field of sunflowers he had proposed at, stood facing you, his eyes fallowing you.

All else, everyone, seemed to fade away as you stood next to him. As you said your vows you looked solely into his eyes and he into yours. The only thing to break both of your trances were the final words of the ceremony. "You may now kiss the bride." The kiss was gentle, loving, before you moved to the reception. On all the tables Forget-Me-Nots and sunflowers were intertwined in braids in the vases on the table.

Your best friends gathered around you, congratulating the both you while telling Russia what would happen if he ever hurt you. Even the Baltic states were there, smiling to Russia, a rare occurrence in and of itself, and telling him they were happy for him. Ludwig smiled at the side of his girlfriend, as did Filinciano from his wife's side. You joined them at the table, smiling at the girls who were your best friends out of all the girls here.

"We're rooting for you," the girl beside Ludwig said smiling at you. "We love you two together. And Russia, you better treat her well." Filinciano's wife stated. He nodded, a smile on his face.

"I will gladly let you hit me with my pipe if I do so." Russia looked down at you, love in his eyes. You smiled up at him pecking him on the lips. When it was time to line up you threw the bouquet, watching it land in Ludwig's girl's lap. She looked up surprised and you winked before walking away with Russia.

A month later you were home, preparing for your first Christmas as a wife. Belarus and Hungary had accepted you into the family after seeing how happy Russia had gotten. Though it wasn't the first snowfall, you dragged Ivan out walking around as the flakes fell on you both. When you got cold he shrugged off his jacket, putting it over your shoulders and you snuggled into his side.

Another month passed and you celebrated the new year with the other countries and their wives, finances, and girlfriends. You kissed Ivan as, at your home where they party was held, the clock struck midnight.

A couple months passed and you went to your friend's wedding after Ludwig had proposed, giving him the same speech she had given Ivan. More time passed and you became pregnant. Nine months flew by and you gave birth to a daughter. You named her Hinata, meaning sunflower. You watched as she grew into a toddler, having another child, a son which you named Zechariah, meaning remember. As both of them grew your love for Ivan increased also. When your daughter was five and your son four, Ivan decided to take them to the sunflower patch, and so you all set out.

As you sat in the sea of flowers, your head on your husband's shoulder, you thought of your marriage. When Hinata came to you, braiding your hair, and asked why the place was special you smiled. "It all starts with a night not that long ago, where your father gave me all I could ever ask for." You smiled to Ivan, who returned the gesture, as Hinata sat in your lap to get her hair braided.

"What did papa give you momma?" Your son asked. You smiled at his innocence, remembering the day for yourself.

"He gave me all of his love." You thought of his proposal, him asking you to become one with Mother Russia. Now that you thought about it, in all the years the two of you had been married, never once had he asked another to become one with him. He had given it up. For you were enough for him. You smiled, turning to him again. "I love you."

"As I do you." You lips touched as the sun began to set and your children fell asleep in your laps. "I'm glad you became one with Mother Russia." You giggled and he looked at you. You motioned to your children before facing him and pecking him quickly on the lips. Then you spoke.

"You need a new nick-name. You're Father Russia now."


End file.
